The Broken Hearted
by deathfanatic
Summary: The story of a girl being rescued into love.This will evolve into a Hiei love story. Rated T for future themes.This is sucky not just any sucky but HOLY HELL sucky so BEWARE.HieixOC Hiatus
1. Intro

****

** _Death_** sadly it's not always as hard as life. Many may wish for death but wishing never got anybody anywhere. You will only go when it is your time. I stopped wishing,caring,feeling a while ago. Now all I have is hope, hope that I'll die and join my family that I lost that night. I had been in a field picking flowers ,daisys, I recall when I heard violent shouts. I ran to my home to see my mansion my home ablaze flames shooting up like pure fury. I ran in Mommy, Daddy, Sissy I called. I heard screams of pain near. I saw them all of them burning in pain knowing they were almost dead I asked the only question that mattered "Who did this?" "Shinchi Akito" was the answer I recieved. Tears leaked down my face like a faucet as I recalled my memorys. I would be looking for him but in Makai with no money and no skills you're pretty much dead. So here I am in an alleyway until some luck runs my way.


	2. Fearful experience

_**Chappie 1**_

_ I heard shouts and snickers of neighborhood demon boys three to be exact. _

_"Here we __go again" I thought in exasperation. These boys had come and beat me _

_every night __since they found me a year ago. And to put it simply, it was annoying. _

_Sure it hurt but now I was used to it.The boys __approached me in the alley as always. _

_But something was different instead of just __starting to hit me the leader talked. "So how_

_ have you been **Rat**?" he continued" we've __all agreed we've been going too easy on _

_you". The first boy obviously the leader __enquired "So every night you'll come with one _

_of us so we won't be late home and __have to leave you here all by yourself, afterwards _

_we may let you have a little fun too". __I looked at them with horror stricken eyes," No I _

_beg of you" now they weren't just __annoying they were frightening. They just smiled at _

_me maliciously. Soon they began __to bring out red bats and ropes and some how I _

_didn't think they started that way. The __two lackeys held me down and started tying me _

_down. I screamed but they were __prepared for that too. They gagged me. I still put up a _

_fight though I wasn't ready to __give up yet. In order to knock me unconscious they _

_began to hit me with their bats. __Blackness slowly edged at my eyes. All I heard before I _

_went out was a_

_"Get away from __that girl!!!!"_

_

* * *

_

_(Cliffie i'm so evil Mwahahaha_

_clears throat well then um yeah reveiw)_

* * *

_1. Who tried to save you?_

_2.Why?_

_3.Is it Hiei?_

_4.Why am I asking you all these questions when I'm the writer?_

_Tune in next time for Chappie 2_


	3. A new enviorment

_**Chappie 2**_

I woke up with a start being in a unfamiliar environment. I felt warmth near me. I looked over and realized I was by a fire in a stone fireplace. As I turned I realized I had a blanket on top of me. The room I was in had many paintings and a Burgundy sofa and loveseat. The room would make most people fell warm inside but it made me feel unwanted. So as quick and quietly as possible I got up. And as I was about to open the door and head outside I heard a deep voice from behind me call "where do you think you're going". I slowly turned my head and saw a tanned, short boy with hair that makes look like he got electrocuted sitting on the windowsill. As I talked I looked out the window yearningly. It was snowing. "A he he I was just leaving thanks for saving me in all but um……… I wouldn't want to intrude". "I don't really care and I wasn't the one who saved you. You can thank the fox for that." "Wait who? Well I really would love to but umm I have to go some where." "In your undergarments?" For the first time I looked down and saw I was just underwear and a bra. I ran into the blanket I was in earlier. "Eek you hentai" I accused. "Is it really my fault you were too oblivious to see you were only wearing undergarments". "Well uh… um…sooooo!" "Hn" "I can do that too HN" Suddenly the door opened. "Hiei I have the sweet snow and oh hello I see you're awake"said the redhead he/she. "Thanks and all for y'know" I muttered. "Do you have my clothes I'd really like to go now?" "Oh but where else will you go". How is she immune to my sexiness? Thought a certain red head. It's just because she just woke up she just hasn't noticed it yet. Echoed another voice in the red hed's head." Well I can't stay here" I said in between words as I shook my head and my ebony black hair went everywhere. "Really it's fine right Hiei" "Hn" "Hiei!" "Hn!" "Does he live here with you?" getting what was implied he immediately answered. "No! He doesn't really have a home but he usually sleeps in the tree outside my room." "Well I still can't stay I don't even know your name." "Where are my manners I'm Shuinchi"

Ps: The voice in Shuinchi's head is Yoko not Hiei.


End file.
